


Imprinted On You

by orphan_account



Series: FairGame Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Qrow is doubting his place by Clover's side.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: FairGame Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665082
Kudos: 76





	Imprinted On You

**Author's Note:**

> FairGame Week 2020: Day 4  
>  ~~Birds~~ / **Soulmates**

The moment child-like eyes catch the swirl of color on his breast over his heart for the first time, his heart stutters in trepidation. Bright, sad blues and mixed with perplexed purple with a hint of orange hunger can only be described as beautiful to ruby eyes. The child briefly wondered what his own colors were as he marveled at his chest. Whilst one hand held up his shirt, Qrow touched the colorful marking with a bit of hesitancy with the other. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but the soft feel of flesh was not one of them. It felt no different from his normal as he traced the edges of his soul mark. It was fascinating. To think that this mark just magically appeared overnight. There are many speculations about the mark, but one that seems to hold a bit of truth was linked to the birth of their fated pair. Those who were living would gain their markings around the same time as the birth of their significant other, whilst the fated would be born with it. Of course, this can only be speculated as there are special cases, but this is heavily believed to be true. It is also prophesied that once the time to meet their soulmate has arrived, their markings would form into a symbol that best resembles their partner. 

Qrow believed in this phenomenon called destiny. The young child vibrated as he thought about the prospect of meeting their partner once they were older. Wondrous red eyes continued to watch the swirls shift hues to a more happy yellow and content green. Qrow couldn’t wait to meet his destined half.

* * *

_ “Mama, what’s a soulmate?” _

_ “Someone you’ll always have by your side. As a friend, as a lover, or as a companion; perhaps even as all those things. They are your other half. They complete you.”  _

_ “How will I know they’re mine, mama?” _

_ “You’ll feel it.” _

_ “When will I meet them?” _

_ “Only time will tell.” _

_ “But I want to meet them now, Mama!” _

_ “In due time my precious lucky charm, in due time.” _

* * *

Clover is saddened any time he catches a glimpse of his soul mark. The brand that sits high on his arm is always clouded over with soft shades of depressed grays, frustrated reds, and sometimes plagued by distraught black. For as long as Clover was aware of the mark, there were rare instances when a positive emotion would appear but it would only last for a short time before these default colors would return. Whoever his soulmate was, they have only experienced pain for the majority of their life. It pained Clover to watch his partner to only be subjected to this hurt. It would even make Clover feel guilty for feeling any semblance of happiness. Would his soulmate come to despise him before he has lived this seemingly easy life? Of course, Clover has faced his own troubling times, but it wasn’t a chronic state like what his soulmate was experiencing for months at a time. 

Clover hoped he would meet his soulmate soon.

Then he would be able to shower his future half with nothing but love and happiness.

* * *

_ “...Hey summer?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Do you think they won’t like me?” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “My soulmate.” _

_ “Why do you believe they’ll hate you?” _

_ “Because I’m bad luck...” _

_ “If I know anything about soulmates, they are made to compliment you. You have nothing to worry about.” _

_ “I hope you’re right.” _

The deep wound of loss was something Qrow was accustomed to, but would never be able to handle. 

Hope was something he had lost long ago, but for the sake of his niece he wanted to gain back. He would try to become a better man, a better huntsman, a better  _ anything _ if it meant his niece would smile his way with eyes filled with love rather than of disappointment and sadness. But there was an unfamiliar feeling brewing within him as they neared Atlas. There was this spark of anticipation that had him sitting on the edge of his seat, but he couldn’t pin down the feeling. He just knew that  _ something _ was approaching, and it was going to be the tide that changed everything in his life.

* * *

Steps echoed with every step Clover took in the vacant hall. There was a familiar pounding in his chest and Clover was sharply aware of the soul mark on his arm; the mark that resembled that of a soaring crow. It was a bit amusing. 

Crow. 

Qrow Branwen. 

How hadn’t he noticed before?

The resemblance was uncanny. Fingers came up to caress the edge of the bandanna that sheltered the bond. A smile tugged at the edges of plump lips, a laugh bubbling within his chest cavity. Clover finally met him. His other half. He silently prayed that the other male also figured it out. His desire to seek out his soulmate was intense, but he must remain professional. He must restrain himself.

Clover paused as he heard footsteps approach.

The rapid pounding of his feet against the tiled flooring moved in tandem with the lively beating of his heart. Greenish-blue hues flashed within his vision and a shiver raced down his spine, his clover shaped mark becoming a more prominent presence. 

Clover. 

It couldn’t have been more clearer than a slap to the face. 

His soulmate was a man. A man who dared lay a finger on Harbinger without his consent. The same man who tied him up and essentially arrested him alongside his niece and friends. The bird shifter felt immense agitation, but it was being overshadowed by the sheer joy of meeting his soulmate. Unfortunately, with that joy came a deep sadness. Flashes of his conversation with Summer resurfaced and suddenly the huntsman feared the worse. How would their relationship play out? They were both men and Qrow was a beacon of bad luck. The entire scenario didn’t sit right with Qrow, but he was at a loss for what to do. 

He paused when he saw a figure before him. He nearly gasped when he took notice of who it was. 

A panic settled over Qrow as he froze. All of his worries weighed on his conscience. All of the pain he went through, all of the misfortunes he believed could happen nearly sent him spiraling into a panic attack. His immediate instinct was to escape as quickly as possible, but something kept him rooted to his spot. 

Their eyes met and time ceased for a moment.

Clover smiled softly at him, and he suddenly felt like everything would be alright.

“I found you.”


End file.
